Steadfast Fall
by TheatreOfDreams
Summary: And she fell, without any warning and without any reason. However much she might not have liked it, she fell. And she fell hard. Oneshot.
1. The Beginning After the End

A/N: I don't own the books or characters of course, but I own the plot =) And this is my first vampire diaries fanfic so no flames. Constructive critscism welcome =)

* * *

She stood, her tired heap of a body plastered to the brick wall behind her. The thin muscles in her arms standing out as she strained to push herself closer to the wall. Her legs shook with terror, every passing second coming closer to giving way. Shreds of cloth hung off her torso, shuddering with every thud of her heart. A mass of tangled hair hung from the crown of her head, the chocolate strands shining in the dim light. Tiny wisps of air could be heard filtering in and out of her mouth, the pattern irregular. A heavy solution of tears, sweat, and dirt trailed down her tan skin, dripping onto the cold, stone floor. But her eyes… Her eyes held something of an entirely different nature. And no matter how much she tried, she could not get the feeling out of her eyes. The uncontrollable pull was settling in her eyes and her heart. Every other inch of her body, every single nerve ending was crying out in terror.

Across from her his lips pulled up into a haunting smile, and she could tell that he sensed her fear. "Elena, Elena, Elena…" He said chidingly, shaking his head.

"Leave me alone." She hissed, finding the strength to speak.

"Now, now… Don't be demanding. You seem to be forgetting who is indeed in charge here. Would you like a reminder?" He asked, stroking his whip, and acting like she had a choice. She flinched, like the words had actually been the whip. His crooked smile was eating into her, and so were his eyes, but in two separate ways. The torn feeling inside her remained, but she would not give in.

"What do you want?" She whispered, trying to sound menacing. She hadn't asked the question for her own understanding, because she already knew the answer.

"What do I want? No, no, no. I think the question is what do you want? You could have everything you ever wanted, even more. Or you could have…" He trailed off, flicking his wrist. The whip gave a deafening crack against the stone floor.

"I would never. Not after what you did." She spat, anger flaring up inside of her weak body.

"That, my Elena, is far in the past. Can you not forgive and forget?" He looked genuinely sorry, and his tone was making it seem like he was the good guy. It made the fire inside of Elena's body rage even hotter.

"We will never be together." Elena whispered confidently. Though even saying the words split her heart in half; the passion she felt for him was so built up inside of her that it was becoming hard to control. She longed to just touch him, just once. To run her finger tips along his pale skin, to feel the connection complete itself.

"I'm not so sure about that one, and you're not either," he said, equally as confident. "But enough of that for now, I want to let you do something today. I think it may inspire you." Elena's green eyes widened as he arrived in front of her in a flash. She heard the chains attached to her ankles clatter to the floor. In a moment he was back across from her, his mouth in a hard line. Her anger was dampened for a moment, confusion in its place.

"What are you doing?" She asked, this time curious to know the answer.

"Come at me Elena, attack me." He beckoned her with his hand, grinning.

"No," she refused, standing her ground.

"Oh if Bonnie saw you standing there, refusing the chanc—"

"Don't you speak about her!" Elena screamed uncontrollably. Her rage was just barely in control now.

Damon just laughed. "And Stefan," he continued, "If h—" And that was enough; Elena flew at him, knocking him back into the wall. She continued to advance on him, but she only got halfway there. Suddenly he was advancing on her, his tall figure overpowering her as she backed up. Eventually she stood against the wall, staring up at him. "You really think," he whispered, pinning her arms to the wall, "That you could hurt me?" He moved his face closer as he talked, until she could feel his breath in her skin.

Her heart was pulsing rapidly and her vision was sharpening from the adrenaline. "I—" She looked up, catching his eyes. Then before she knew what she was doing the top had blown off and she was crashing her lips onto his. The feeling was even more unimaginable than she'd thought. The surge of energy it gave her was enough to take out a small country. He removed his hands from her arms and moved them into her hair, pulling her closer and making their lips part. She pulled back for a moment, and in that moment he whispered, "Yes." And then they were connected again, and Elena was pressing her body into his. Trying her best to fuse them together, 'cause that's how it felt. Just then he pulled back, and she opened up her neck area. Where he proceeded to place a trail of light kisses, breathing heavy in between each one. Elena's mouth parted for a second, in which she thought, _it was all for nothing. _But she didn't quite believe that, and she wasn't the only one. Because just then the heavy breathing was very close to her ear.

"Was it really?"

* * *

**A/N: Soo? Watch'a' think?**


	2. Changed

**Change**

_Somethings gone terribly wrong, you're all I wanted. - Haunted_

_

* * *

_

Elena stood in the shower, washing the eons of dirt from her pores. She felt sick with guilt, yet giddy with pleasure. Giving up her pride… laying her armor down had been hard. No, excruciating. She was sick, and she knew it. How could she just betray them all? Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan… she shuddered as she thought his name. But that was what the old Elena did; worry. The silly old goody-two shoes Elena. They were all dead because of her. Sure Damon was the one to take their lives, but it was her, most definitely her that had really killed them. _I am a killer, _she thought, her black heart beginning to pound. It was far too late to be good and she was someone new now, someone else. This was the final step; here she was washing away the remnants of a stupid, naïve girl and locking her weak self in that god-awful basement room to make way for the smarter, faster, and very much better Elena. She smiled at this thought, half of her still not being able to believe where she stood now, the other half embracing this dark side.

Stepping out of the shower she shook her hair out, and continued to smile giddily. She hadn't been clean for weeks… It felt good. She was glad to be free.

_3 years later._

"Isn't it just… well isn't it just delightful." Elena giggled darkly, lifting up a new black dress Damon had bought for her.

"Put it on?" Damon asked, smirking suggestively.

"Later." She said, putting it down on the seat next to her. "Let's eat." she said, turning hungrily to her glass of blood and wine. Her eyes glinted; this was her favorite mix.

"Fine." Damon muttered, disappointed. Elena giggled, rolling her eyes.

After dinner she picked up the dress and told him that she would go try it on for him, but he wasn't allowed to see till that night. He was not happy about this, but the anticipation was fun for her so he relented. She took her time, playing out the possible futures the night held. This was also her favorite point of the day; it always felt freer to her.

When she reached her room there was a note on their bed, written in Damon's scrawl. _Westward hall, I've got another surprise. _Elena grinned, she loved when he did this. However she was slightly puzzled; they never visited the Westward hall, because right below… well right below was somewhere she never wanted to go again. Figuratively and literally.

She slipped the dress on in a matter of twenty seconds and sprinted to the hall, feeling more than good from the fresh blood and wine. The hall was dark; maybe he was playing hide and seek? She didn't want to wait that long.

"Damon where are you?" she called, her voice thick with implication.

"Over here." A voice called from the shadows. Elena began walking forward.

"What's th—'' but that's all she could say before the floor beneath her crumbled and she found herself sitting in a pile of dust. She shot up, not believing where she was. It was the room she'd been kept in, and it looked exactly the same.

"Hello Elena." A quiet voice said. An impossible voice, one that couldn't have said anything, couldn't have existed.

"Stefan?" she said, whipping around to face him. He looked just the same as he had all that time ago. Short brown hair, dark piercing eyes, tall and strong… "How… how are you—how are—'' She couldn't even finish her sentence.

"How am I here? I survived. Is that so hard to believe? I said I'd never leave you. I guess I didn't have to." He spat bitterly, looking hard into her eyes. There was something different after all; he was definitely changed. Elena felt something weird inside of her as he said this, but she pushed it away.

"Where is Damon?" She asked, folding her arms.

"Do you want him?" Stefan's hard face was beginning to break, Elena swatted at that feeling inside of her.

"Yes." She said matter-of-factly. "Now give him to me or you'll regret it."

"You might be a vamp now Elena, but you can't take me down." Stefan said, anger filtering in with the hurt.

"Care to test that?" Elena raised her eyebrow skeptically.

"I'm not going to fight you. I could never…" his voice broke, as his face reflected a long manifested hurt.

"Oh spare me. It's Damon, it was always Damon. Get over it." She said, rolling her eyes.

"I don't believe you. This is all him. It's not you." Stefan said, wincing with each of her words.

"Wrong. This is one hundred percent me Stefan. You just weren't enough, ever." She looked right at him while her words cut into him. She was enjoying this all too much, aside from that feeling.

"It's not." Stefan shook his head in denial. "It can't be."

"Oh but it is." She said, laughing darkly.

"This isn't over."

"Don't come back Stefan."

"He's in the dining room," was all he said before disappearing. Elena rushed to the dining room, not worried; she knew that Damon would be fine.

"Elena." Damon said when she appeared in the room.

"We've got a problem."

* * *

**A/N: This is kind of cool . Like it?**


End file.
